The One that Got Away
by jelsashipper4life
Summary: Elsa Winters was an obese lonely girl, madly in love with someone who would never accept her. Jack Frost was a play-boy, dating one girl then moving to the next. Elsa moves after being bullied by him, and three years later, she returned, a beautiful Barbie doll. Jack falls in love with her, but he left scars on her. Will Elsa forgive him, or be known as the one that got away?
1. Get Ready

Elsa lugged her bod off of her comfy bed and onto the floor with a big _thump_ the minute her alarm clock rang. She was always the more, let's say, prepared one. Elsa also absolutely despised herself. Whenever she looked in the mirror, all she could see was a pale, almost white-haired, obese girl. Oh yeah, she's obese.

Elsa looked at the door longingly, smelling all of the bacon and chocolate pancakes, but decided on taking a shower instead.

Elsa stripped of her clothing, turning the knob on the shower. Once the water was ready, Elsa stepped in, sighing as she felt the lukewarm water touch her bare skin.

Once Elsa stepped out, she wrapped herself in her towel, and walked to her room. Once inside, Elsa dressed herself in a white blouse, black pants, and gold sandals. She then grabbed her textbooks, journals, and her blue bag.

She ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She was greeted by the sight of her bubbly (sigh), skinny sister, Anna. Her mother, Idun, whipped around when Elsa entered.

"Elsie, it's about time you came down! C'mon, I just finished making your bacon." Elsa sat down at the counter, and grabbed three strips of bacon and chocolate pancakes.

Once she was finished, she kissed her mon on the forehead, grabbed her things, and yelled, "Anna! Time for school!"

Anna replied back with, "'Kay! Meet you at the car! I just need to grab something real quick!"

Elsa shook her head, a smile upon her face, as she loaded herself and her belongings into her white corolla. Moments later, Anna appeared at the door, breathless and sweaty. Elsa chuckled as Anna walked to the car, opened the door, and sat down.

"What happened to you?" Elsa questioned. Starting the car, and using her left hand to cover her mouth as she giggled.

"Had to-to- ugh! Get Kristoff's necklace! He got it for me for our second anniversary!" Anna said, a dreamy look in her eyes, and a bright smile on her face.

Elsa's face fell. Anna noticed this, and immediately went to comfort her sister. Anna softly said, "Oh, Elsa, I'm sure you'll find someone. He's out there… waiting for you."

Elsa braked the car, tires screeching, and turned to face her sister, the agony on her face evident.

"When, Anna? When my bones have turned to dust, when I become some type of-of Barbie doll?"

Anna gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, a habit she inhabited from their mother.

"Elsa you are_ not_ fat. You're a beautiful, confi—"

"Anna, I don't even want to talk about it. Just stop. Please…"

Anna shut her mouth, and the two sisters were silent for the rest of the ride to school.


	2. School

School, the worst place Elsa had ever stepped in. Anna gave Elsa a sympathetic look at her sister, then walked slowly to her boyfriend of two years, Kristoff Bjorgman.

Elsa walked further into the hallways, and when she was no farther than 7 steps, she was shoved against a locker.

Jack Frost, the hottest, biggest bully in the school, gave Elsa a cold stare as he had her pinned to the lockers.

"What's up, Extra Large?" he sneered into her ear.

Elsa struggled, and then looked in his eyes and whispered to him, "Jack, please. Don't do this."

Jack just laughed, and said, "No."

He then left her to his goons, Vanessa and Toothiana. Tooth held Elsa down as Vanessa did the "dirty" work. She punched her in her gut, and then slapped her in the face so hard, it left a bruise, and echoed off the walls. She then kicked Elsa in the ribs, and then strutted off.

Elsa fell down to the floor, clutching her ribs, weak. But, she slowly, painfully got up, and stumbled to the bathroom as quickly as she could. A whole flood of tears pooled in her eyes.

Once Elsa was inside the bathroom, she checked her reflection. Her hair was a mess, her cheek was marked with a huge purple bruise, and a huge red handprint.

Elsa was fed up. She just couldn't stand it anymore. She punched the mirror, and punched the next one, and the next, and the next. Once Elsa was finished punching all of the mirrors, she sat down on the floor, near the sink. She stared at her bloody hands, horrified.

"I'm a monster," she whispered, bringing her knees to her chest, crying softly. She then had an idea. She looked up, and then, began to search the floor.

Then, she found it; a big, sharp piece of glass. She held her arm out. Her and shook as she brought the glass nearer. She finally, slowly, made a big cut. She watched as the blood dripped onto the floor. _Drip, drop. Drip drop. _It hurt, but felt right at the same time. Elsa made more and more cuts, and by the end of the day, cuts lined both of her arms.


	3. We're what?

Just as school ended, Elsa immediately dashed to her car. She got out her keys, and drove away. As she was speeding down the road, she remembered, _Oh, crap! I forget to pick up Anna!_

She quickly took out her phone and texted Anna, keeping her eyes on the road as much as possible.

_Elsa-_ _Hey, I left school early, can you please get a ride from Kristoff?_

A second later, and _ding_, rang from Elsa's phone, signaling that she had received a text.

_Anna- Sure, and, no more texting while driving!_

Elsa giggled, and shook her head at Anna's humor. She heard another _ding_ from her phone, signaling another text. She checked her phone.

_Unknown number-_ _You r fat, and ugly, and so stupid! I bet when u were born, ur parents and doctor thought u were deformed._

Elsa clamped a hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes. She braked the car once again, and cried, in the middle of the road.

_Who would send this,_ she thought. Then she gritted her teeth, and said, "Jack Frost." She spat his name out in anger, more tears flooding her eyes. She started the car again, and raced home. **_**

Elsa opened the door and shut it behind her, sighing shakily. Her parents, Idun and Adgar, came downstairs, and took sight of this. Idun darted over.

"Oh, Elsa dear, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Everything, mother! Just-everything. The town, the people, me!" Elsa cried out.

Idun covered her mouth with both of her hands, and repeated what Anna had told her just that morning.

"Elsa, you are not fat. You are my beautiful, gift—"

"Well that's not what other people are saying, MOTHER!" Elsa screamed, tears streaming down her face. Idun looked at her husband warily, and stepped back.

"Well, what would you like to do?" Adgar asked Elsa.

Elsa dried her tears and looked up at her parents, and shakily said, "I want to move."

Anna twisted her key, and then opened the door and raced inside. She had a look of glee, and skipped to the kitchen.

"Hey, mom, dad, Elsie! Guess what Kristoff did for—" Anna stopped at the sight of her parents and Elsa in the same room, seated, with a serious look on their face.

"Me," Anna finished her sentence flatly. She knew what this scene meant. If her family was seated in the same room, waiting for her, they were going to tell her something important.

"Soooooo," Anna drawled out. "Whatcha doin'?"

Idun and Adgar took a deep breath, then, Idun opened her mouth.

"Anna honey, well, your father, Elsa and I were discussing something, and we decided on something. We… are-"

_Cut the suspense!_ Anna thought. She chewed the inside of her mouth anxiously.

Idun started again, a little quicker this time. "Anna, dear, we are—"

Adgar interrupted, and blurted, "We are moving to Corona. We will live nearby your cousin, Rapunzel."

Time seemed to slow, and Anna felt like the air had been knocked out of her. Her breaths came in short, quick gasps as she took the news in.

She talked again, saying, "I'm sorry, I thought that you said that we were moving to Corona, but I must have heard something wrong."

Her parents glanced at each other, and said together, "No, you heard right, Anna. We leave for Corona tomorrow morning."

Anna gasped, and exclaimed, "But, life here is good! I have friends, a boyfriend. I'm happy here. I grew up here; I was born here!"

Idun spoke, "I know. But Elsa is lonely here. And, we discussed this. This was actually Elsa's idea. If Kristoff's parents say yes, then he may come with us to Corona, and he can live in a summer house not far from ours and Rapunzel's house."

This made Anna feel a tiny bit better, that Elsa and her parents were considerate and homely enough to allow her boyfriend to come live near them. But she was still upset.

"Let- let me think about it," Anna said, dashing up the stairs, into her room.

After a while, it was decided. Anna had called Kristoff and he had asked his parents, who had said yes, reluctantly.

Anna took a deep breath before closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile, Elsa just couldn't go to sleep. She was too excited. She knew she was leaving her birth town, but she was escaping. Escaping the loneliness; the bullying.

_The past is in the past_, Elsa thought. Tomorrow, who knew what would become of her future? That didn't matter to Elsa though. All that was on Elsa's mind was one thing:

She was moving to Corona tomorrow. Away from that wretched beast, Jack Frost.


	4. Mall Day

Elsa woke up early, excited that she would finally be able to get away from this hellish place. Quickly, she grabbed thousands of boxes that needed to be moved, downstairs.

Elsa raced to Anna's room, and chirped, "Anna?"

A tired Anna with a crazy bed head opened the door. "Yes?" she asked groggily.

"C'mon!" Elsa screamed.

"I don't feel like moving away from Arendelle." Anna groaned.

Elsa's face lost it's light as she tilted her head and asked, "Why not? You could get a new life! Hans will be away from you, and you can hang out with Rapuzel! Why, I heard she has a boyfriend, and you and Kristoff could go in double dates with them!"

Anna smiled coyly, and said, "I guess it won't be so bad after all."

Elsa beamed, and she dragged Anna by the hand, making her giggle.

"Mom said if we got all our stuff packed up, you and I can go to the mall for the whole day!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna's eyes lit up, and she squealed, "Yay! My stuff is already packed up, so let's go!"

Elsa giggled, and ran upstairs to get her money, while Anna did the same.

Anna and Elsa came down the stairs, laughing and holding each other's arms, each sister asking the other what their plan for the day was.

Idun, their mother, nudged their father. Both of the parents stopped their labor for a second, pausing to watch this act from their two blessed daughters.

"I've never seen her this happy since she started going to that school. I think we made the right decision Adgar," she said.

Her husband nodded, and they smiled. Just as the girls were about to leave, Idun remembered something.

"Oh gosh!" she exclaimed, and hurried to grab her purse. She pulled out two debit cards and grinned.

Idun rushed outside right when Elsa started the ignition and started to pull out of the driveway.

"Girls!" she panted, her face red. "I stopped by the bank to snag some debit cards for your mall day. Each card should have about 700 dollars each. If you happen to run out of money, you can draw some more cash into it by accessing the bank accounts I have set up for you."

Elsa and Anna each kissed Idun's cheeks, and then thanked her with wide smiles. Then, they set off in the direction of the mall.

* * *

As Anna and Elsa both entered the mall, a warm spring air fanned their face. Walking through the food court, they bumped into one of Jack's friends, Hiccup.

Anna hissed protectively, "Stay away from us!"

Hiccup held his hands up in surrender, looking at Elsa for help.

Elsa saw the signal, and stepped forward to grab Anna's arm.

"Anna, it's fine. He's a good guy."

Anna's eyes softened, and she let her guard down.

"If you say so," Anna said, still eyeing Hiccup warily.

Elsa giggled, and both Anna and Hiccup looked at her, astonished. They shared a look, and then glanced back at Elsa.

"What?" Elsa asked, noticing the change.

Anna grinned, enveloping Elsa in a hug.

"You-you actually laughed! You did that thing that humans do when they're happy!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa laughed again, "Anna you're babbling."

Hiccup stood, a smirk on his face.

"What Anna means, is that you laughed. Or, giggled or whatever. And Elsa, you never laugh." Hiccup explained.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna sighed dreamily, "I'm so happy for you! If this is what moving does to you, I'm happy to move too!"

Hiccup then blinked. "Wait. Elsa. You guys are moving?"

Anna squealed, "Yes! Isn't it great! Look at how it's affecting Els already!"

Elsa patted Hiccup's arm softly.

"I'll miss you took Hiccup. But look this is a new opportunity for me. To start a new life! Aren't you happy for me?" she asked, her voice a low whisper.

Hiccup beamed, trying to blink away tears.

"Yes," he whispered.

Hiccup quite liked Elsa. As a friend, of course. She was always bullied by his friend Jack, but Jack had his reasons.

Hiccup was happy for Elsa, he really was. But, something was gnawing at the back of his mind.

How was he going to tell Jack?

* * *

**Sorry for what is probably one of the crappiest chapters of all time. I know you all have wanted for me to update, and it surprisingly took me a long time to do this. Anyways, please enjoy, and take a look at my new story (or old), Back Again. Thanks!**

**~H**


End file.
